Black Cat 2: The Tomorrow People part 2
by Eddward Lavigne
Summary: Well this takes place after the unfortunate event at the end of part 1. This one continues the story and hopefully you will be just as excited for the third entry as you were for this one.


Black Cat 2: The Tomorrow People prt. 2

Sven awoke early in the morning. It was now the fourth day since the Peace Committee had attacked The Tomorrow People. A two person team called _Heart Attack_, which was composed of a man named Blaze with fire powers and girl named frost with ice powers, had defeated nearly all of the PC and almost killed them all. These people were more dangerous than Sven had ever encountered in his entire life. He now sat in a hospital trying to recover with the rest of the PC. He knew they were guarded with an army but still it would never be enough to stop them. Sven glanced over at Eve. The poor girl had used much of her power trying to protect him and even that was not enough. Even the powerhouse Chronos teamed up with the IBI still could not match these people in physical prowess. A cold shiver ran down Sven's spine. If The Tomorrow People decided to attack today they would all be doomed. In this condition they couldn't defend themselves, not even against just one of the tomorrow people.

Just then a nurse walked in. Sven had asked the woman if she had heard anything. She shook her head no and did her usual check-ups. There were alot to check up on. He turned his head away from the nurse and looked up at the ceiling trying to devise a plan to survive The Tomorrow People and eventually thwart them. He declined the possiblility of his vision eye because when he was in good health it still drained him and made him weak. His suitcase surprisingly was in good condition but he doubted he should carry it with his shoulders hurting. He then concluded he would have to play general and think of a military strategy for the army protecting them. He thought about an air assault but where The Tomorrow People could strike would be unpredictable and innocent bystanders could possibly be injured or killed. No this had to be a contest of wits, power, speed, and above all skill to beat these. But apparently none of them could match this invincible rebel group.

Giving up on ideas he turned on the T.V. and groaned as he had forgotten his arm hurt as he reached for the remote. Apparently the entire world was speaking of the formerly secret rebel group The Tomorrow People. From what Sven could tell they were just as clueless and afraid as he was. But if Sven showed his fear to his opponent he knew his opponent would see it and gain the advantage. Sven wished one of them would betray them and join the PC but then quickly ruled out the possibility with The Tomorrow People's past. No one currently in the PC could stand up to these foes and all hope seemed lost. Then Sven closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

*******

At the headquarters for The Tomorrow People Team Heart Attack was joined in with their fellow members and awaited their leader to come and assign them a new assignment. They had failed in killing the politician so they feared what their punishment might be but they also succeeded in weakening their enemy. Blaze could tell that Frost was a little nervous as well and Frost could sense Blaze's fear too. Their leader after all was powerful. Their leader's name was called Black Moon and Black Moon not only was an elemental user he or she (they knew not which) was able to use all the elements. Black Moon was covered in head to toe in armor that made he or she look like a knight in the medieval era. Black Moon could not take on all of the other Tomorrow People at once and win. Black Moon's powers were unmatched. The Tomorrow People remember before they were The Tomorrow People how the leaders of their tribe had just suddenly revealed this figure and this figure united them all into The Tomorrow People. In The Tomorrow People's mind, Black Moon was a legendary leader to set them free and get their revenge.

Then suddenly Black Moon walked in. "Team Heart Attack I am most disappointed in your failure in killing the politician that threatens our supreme goal." began Black Moon in the raspy metallic voice he or she had. "However your attack on the Peace Committee was well done and we are at a considerable advantage. For that reason you will go unpunished just don't let it happen again. Now on to our other business. Oxy have you and your soldiers delivered the message?"

Oxy was an air elemental. He could summon a hurricane if he wished and fly anywhere within the atmosphere. "Mission was successful. He did not see me or did he know where our hooded soldiers belong to. He had not heard of us at the time." replied Oxy. He seemed most impressed with himself but a little confused as to why he had to take such dire measures to a small assignment which he had no idea what it was really for. But he knew better than to question Black Moon's orders.

"Excellent!" started Black Moon. "Now I hope all of you have bettered and ready yourselves. I am sending all of you to attack the hospital where the members of the PC are staying. They are being protected by an army. I don't think that will be a problem though due to our powers. I will sit back and watch for now. I think you can all handle it can't you?"

"Yes sir!" rang out throughout the room. They all got up and left. Blaze, Oxy, Frost, Agua (water elemental), Spark (thunder elemental), Forest (grass elemental), and Stone (rock elemental) all climbed into the helicoptor and took off. They could not fail this mission. This was the breaking point.

*******

Sven heard an explosion outside. He looked over at the rest of his comrades. The explosion woke them up too. But this was even worse there was not a thing they could do. Sven flipped on the news to see if he could possibly monitor where the enemy was coming and to see who would be the one to break in and end all of their lives. As he watched he noticed that several tanks were blown up and many helicoptors were on the ground damaged. All of the Tomorrow People had announced themselves as they attacked and revealed their respective elemental powers as they attacked. Sven could tell they loved the news media giving them all this coverage so he suspected that they would not hurt them yet. Sven payed particular close attention to Team Heart Attack. They were extremely deadly combined...almost invincible.

Eventually the soldiers and whoever else was protecting the injured in the hospital retreated to inside the hospital. "Blast it! They have them cornered in this building." cried out Sven then held his chest as his yelling hurt his body. He watched as the Tomorrow People entered in the hospital. They were coming any second now. First floor-soldiers either dead or injured (Sven couldn't tell). And that was the last the media could pick up of their attackers. They would arrive any minute. Sven looked over at his comrades. This was the first time he saw any of the Chronos members show fear. He closed his eyes as he heard more fighting. They were coming closer.

Bam! A sound meant the sooner destruction of the PC. Boom! Another sound that signaled their death. Crack! Another sound signified that they had gotten extremely close but then it got akwardly silent. A cold shiver of fear ran down what Sven could feal of his spine. Then he heard it. He heard the sound of their door opening. The Tomorrow People had arrived.

"Well would you look at that! All warm and cozy for their deaths. Well any last words?" mocked Blaze. His comrades laughed at the upcoming demise of the PC. Sven glanced over at his comrades and Eve. He felt terrible for them but then close his eyes. He wished for a quick death....but that's when it happened. Just as he closed his eyes the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room.


End file.
